Pokemon: Elemental Force
by Rocktimus Prime
Summary: Leo Capaldi sets out into the Pokemon world with his friends Jack and Sam. But when each discovers that they can control one of the four elements, what lies ahead. this is set in the Pokemon universe but has all original charicters


Pokémon Elemental Force

By The Prime Phantom

Our story begins long ago in a town called Pallet. There lived a boy named Leonard Capaldi, but if you talked to him he would tell you he prefers you call him Leo. Leo stood about five foot six inches, had long black hair and a muscular body. Because of his step mother's hatred for Pokémon he had developed a passion and a skill for the martial arts. He found he was a natural fighter. He still found ways around his step mother and when he walked in the woods behind his house, then he would sneak back when she had had a bit to drink and fell asleep on her chair. Leo wanted only one thing, and that was to become a Pokémon Trainer. He had heard all about them from his grandfather.

"Back when I was a boy Litleo," He would say, "We didn't have PokéBalls or a PokéDex. We had to build friendships and trust with Pokémon. Yes sir back then being a Pokémon Trainer meant something. You had to have talent back then. Now every lazy young person can be a Pokémon Trainer. Oh sure most never even get past the first gym, but it takes a special bond between Pokémon and their Trainer to get far in the Trainer world." Leo never forgot his Grandfathers words. He swore to himself that he would be the best Trainer in the world. Even from a young age he found that no matter where he went Pokémon would seem to come to him. Whether he was in the back yard or at school Leo always find Pokémon near him. At first it freaked him out, but then he grew to like it. Rattatas would play with him at lunch, and Pidgeys would walk him home. As soon as anybody approached him the Pokémon would scatter. Leo knew from a young age that all he ever wanted to be was a Pokémon Trainer, but he also knew that his Step-mother hated Trainers.

"Pokémon Trainers are just people who are too lazy to get a real job." She would say after Leo would tell her how much he loved Pokémon. "There is nothing for you with those vile creatures. What you will do is go into a job. Something that you can support a family on. Something that doesn't risk your life on a daily basis."

One night when Leo was walking home from school he got jumped by a Pikachu. This Pikachu looked different, instead of smooth fur all over its body it had spiked tuffs of fur sticking out over its body, and a chunk out of his tail. It assumed a defensive stance and growled at Leo. Instead of running Leo stood his ground. The Pikachu continued to growl.

"I don't want to fight you Pikachu." Leo said holding his hands up. The Pikachu stopped growling and looked at him.

"I don't have a Pokémon partner yet, I can't battle you." Leo explained.

The small electric type Pokémon sat back on its hind legs and looked at Leo. It looked back at Leo and cocked its head to one side.

"Pika?" It asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

"I promise once I get my first Pokémon I will find you and we will battle. Ok?" Leo asked.

Pikachu nodded and jumped back into the bushes where it came from. In the next day's mail there was a letter from Professor Oak's lab. Leo had to hide up in his room away from his Step-mother. Once he was alone he opened the letter. It said:

Dear LEONARD CAPALDI

This letter is to inform you that in a few days Professor Oak will be holding a Pokémon Camp to prepare young trainers for their adventure in the world. There will be a Starter Fee of 1500 to cover your starter Pokémon, and supplies issued here at the Pokémon Lab. If you are interested please be at the Lab promptly at six in the morning on Tuesday the 27th. Present this letter to the guard and he will show where the meeting room is.

We hope to see you then!

Professor Oak

Leo couldn't believe it. A Trainer camp, here in Pallet, and only a few hours away. 'How am I going to slip past the old bat?' He thought. Now it's not that he didn't like his step-mom, he hated her with every fiber of his being. For years he has fought her to even let him mention Pokémon. He knew tonight's dinner was not going to be a pretty one but he had to get it done. Then he heard his step-mom call him for dinner.

"Be right down." he called back and began packing his backpack full of everything he would need. Spare shirts, pants, socks, a potion or two, and a liter plastic water bottle fit into the side pocket. He sat down and didn't say a word all dinner he only picked at his Lasagna.

"What's the matter not hungry?" She asked.

"I just got allot on my mind." Leo said dryly.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She asked taking another bite of pasta.

'Here goes nothing.' Leo thought. "I got this letter in the mail today." Leo began.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"Well it was telling me about this Pokémon Trainers camp..."

"Leonard we have talked about this. I will not allow you to risk your life in a pointless activity that costs a fortune and gives nothing back." She interrupted. Leo had finally had enough. Five years she had done nothing but put his dreams down and talked to him as if he were as low as dirt.

"I'm going to go tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it." He yelled

"Leonard Capaldi I will not be talked to in this manner in my own house." She said

"You're not my mother!" Leo yelled back.

"That is it young man. You march up those stairs and forget all about that camp." His step-mother yelled. Leo stormed up the stairs and laid on his bed for a few hours.

"I don't know how much more you can put up with Delia old girl." She said to herself as she cleaned up the leftover food, and grabbed a bottle of whisky. She sat down in her recliner and opened the bottle. After only a short while the bottle was empty and Delia passed out in her chair. Leo had been waiting for this moment and made his bed like he was asleep and quietly opened his window and snuck out like he had a hundred times before. only difference this time was he wasn't coming back. Once He had found a tree that he thought would be a good place to camp out he unpacked his sleeping bag and laid it down. He set the cap on the ground next to him and climbed in the bag. In the morning Leo found himself a little stiff and damp from the morning dew. He rolled up his sleeping bag and packed it back in his small back pack. Once that was done he looked over at his hat. He brushed out the strands of brown and white hair that he found inside much different from Leo's dark black hair.

"Some Pokémon must have been using this as a bed "he said

He put his hat back on his head and walked back to town and professor oak's lab. He figured it was about six in the morning cause he sun was just coming over the trees, and Mrs. Bennett was just heading out for her morning walk. As he approached the gates that held professor oaks lab out from the rest of the world.

"Hold it kid" a man in a white button down shirt, black tie and a silver police badge said.

"I'm here for the Pokémon club" Leo said presenting the letter he got the other day.

"I see. Well head right up those stairs and to the left, it should be the first door on the left." the guard said with a smile.

As Leo entered the lab he was greeted by a thin man with thinning grey hair and a white lab coat. "Hello you must be here for the Pokémon club." he said in a gruff voice.

Leo nodded. "My names Alexander Baxter I'm sure you have heard of me." he said confidently

"No, I don't think so." Leo said shyly

"Gah you young people need to learn your history. Why back in the old days I was world renowned as one of the great Pokémon researchers. I was the one who came up with the idea of the Pokémon center and developed the item called "revive" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Leo said "See my step mother doesn't like Pokémon and doesn't like anyone or anything that has to do with them." he explained as he made his way to the class. "I'll see yah around." Leo said backing away from him.

He reached the room just as the doors were about to close. He squeezed in right before they shut completely Leo found a spot next to a boy about his age with medium snow white hair, crystal blue eyes and a pail complexion. He wore a blur hoodie and old brown pants. On his feet he had ice blue converse. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed on the table in front of him his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. As Leo sat down next to him he opened his eyes and introduced himself

"Hi, my names Jack" he said extending his hand.

"I'm Leo." Leo said grabbing the out stretched hand before him. Leo noticed something about jack as he shook his hand. His skin was as cold as ice. Jack have a knowing smile and asked

"Can you believe professor oak and his team decided to have this camp here in little old pallet."

"It's pretty cool alright." Leo said.

Just the a girl came over and sat next to Jack. She had sticks and twigs tangled in her light brown hair. She had emerald eyes and a vest to match. Under the vest she wore a white t shirt and a necklace with an emerald leaf on the end around her neck. Her tan shorts were muddy and torn. She wore brown sandals on her feet.

"Hey I'm Sam" she said sitting down.

The boys introduced each other. Once they were done Sam asked

"What kind of Pokémon do you guys like the most?"

"Well" replied jack, "I like the water an ice type best."

"I'm kind of partial to fire and fighting type myself." Leo said.

"You guys can probably tell I like grass type right?" Sam asked.

"I had no idea" jack said faking shock and got punched lightly on the shoulder by Sam.

"Hey I bet you didn't know that my grandfather set this all up." Sam said.

"Really?" asked Leo

"Yup, he was also the one who gives us all our starter Pokémon."

Jack and Leo looked at each other, then back at Sam.

"Who is your grandfather?" Jack asked.

"You'll see" she said with a smile.

Just then a older man with gray hair and a long white lab coat got up and stood in front of the class.

"Alright everyone calm down now and we can get started." he said and the other kids began to sit down and pay attention.

"There now that's better." he said with a smile. "Young people today you leave the world of your parents safety and guidance and embark on your own path. So let me be the first to say hello and welcome to the world of Pokémon, my name is professor oak, I am one of several Pokémon professors. You all registered with the guard as you came in so I'll get right down to the lecture. Once you leave this class you will be given a choice of three starter Pokémon. In this region we have Charmander, the fire type, Squirtle the water Pokémon and Bulbasaur the grass type. But I know you know all about those three and already know what one to pick, so I'll skip the introductions" He said with a smile.

He continued to explain the differences in Pokémon types, he talked about the different Pokémon medicines that are available an what they do.

"Knowing the right type of medicine to use at the right time is crucial for a Pokémon trainer. Because the Pokémon you befriend and capture are more than tools to use in battle, they are our friends." Oak explained.

Eventually it was time for everyone to get their Pokémon. All the trainers waited in the class room until their name was called. They would call three trainers at a time. Then they would be escorted by two of professor oaks aids into another room where they would get their starter Pokémon. As the room began to empty Jack, Sam and Leo stayed and talked. They decided that they would go out together.

"It's always good to go with friends" Sam said hugging the two boys. Just then the aide calls the three of them and they walked into the la where oak was waiting.

"Grandpa!" Sam said excitedly as she ran over to oak.

"Oh hello Samantha, who are your friends?" oak asked

"The tall black haired one is Leo and the other tall white haired kid is named Jack," Sam said.

"A pleasure meeting you both." Oak said

"Can we get our Pokémon now grandpa?" Sam asked

"Well Samantha I'm afraid there are only two starter Pokémon left."

The three looked at each other.

"One of you is going to have to take a Pokémon from the ranch."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"Well it means my dear that I would go over to this computer over here and grab a random ball out of the PC here and give it to the one of you who didn't get a starter Pokémon. I must warn you it's completely random. I could give you a Dratini or I could give you a Magicarp."

"You guys can pick the two normal starters." Leo said.

"Are you sure dude?" Jack asked

Leo nodded and Oak walked over to him.

"Young man that was very kind of you, therefore I will let you pick out the PokéBall that you shall take on your journey." Leo looked at the computer screen

'They all look the same. How can I choose?' Leo asked himself. He finally decided on one and clicked on it. In a matter of seconds the computer had dispensed the PokéBall with the mystery Pokémon inside.

"Here goes nothing." Leo said picking up the red and white ball. He threw it up into the air. When he did the ball opened and a beam of red light shot out. Once the light cleared it revealed an Eevee. But this Eevee looks different to the other Eevee Leo had seen in books. Instead of the brown and tan fur on an normal Eevee this one was silver and white.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Oak. "That's truly a fine Pokémon."

"But grandpa why does it look like that?" Sam asked.

"Because Samantha this Eevee is what's called a shiny. They are extremely rare in the wild. Some people go their whole lives without seeing one." Oak explained then he turned to Leo.

"How about it Leo want to take this little guy with you?" Leo looked down at the small Pokémon at his feet. It looked up at him and smiled as it rubbed up against his leg.

Leo smiled and said "Yeah."

Oak then turned to Sam and jack.

"Now you two choose." Sam chose Bulbasaur and Jack chose Squirtle.

"Leo, Jack, and Sam a whole new world filled of Pokémon awaits you , today you become Pokémon trainers." Oak said handing them each a belt to carry up to six PokéBalls

"As a rule Pokémon trainers can only carry six Pokémon at a time. However there are special occasions that a trainer has proven himself to be capable and responsible enough to take care of seven or eight Pokémon at a time." Oak explained as he opened the back doors o the lab that led directly on to route one. Leo, Sam and Jack all lined up and stepped out onto route one together.

"I can't believe this is reapply happening!" Sam yelled excitedly. just as they were setting off for Viridian city a voice yelled "Leonard Capaldi!" Leo knew his Step Mother would come looking for him, but he expected to be a bit farther down the road. She called him again but Leo kept walking. Soon his Step Mother caught up to them and grabbed Leo by the shoulder.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!" she yelled "You know how much you scared me when I found you were gone?"

Leo didn't look her in the face he just hung his head and let his long black hair cover his face.

"Come home right this minute and I'll forget this little in incident." Suddenly the PokéBall Eevee was in burst open and Eevee jumped between Leo and his step mother. He growled and glared at her.

"Get that thing away from me!" she yelled.

Leo didn't move.

"Leonard put that horrid create back in its ball and return it to Oak."

Jack looked at Sam who looked worried.

"No." Leo said dryly.

"What did you just say?" Delia asked.

Leo shot his head up to look his step mother in the eyes. "I said no," he said with a glare.

"This Pokémon, my friends and I are going to become Pokémon trainer legends. then you'll see." Delia just stood there in shock as Leo turned grabbed his friends and headed out into route one.


End file.
